


Heart on the Floor

by nerdzeword



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Veela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdzeword/pseuds/nerdzeword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter may lead to a new start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart on the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! Midterms are over so I have a bit of time on my hands that I can use to work on some of my in progress stories. In the meantime, have this random fic that is loosely based on The Summer Set's song 'Heart on the Floor' I finally gave in and wrote a veela fic. Oops.

Hermione stared at her empty glass mournfully. She couldn’t believe him. He had cheated on her. Cheated on _her_. As if she weren’t good enough. As if she weren’t one of the saviors of the wizarding world. As if she were somehow beneath him. Who was he anyway? A nobody. That’s what. She didn’t need him. She didn’t need a man at all!

At least that’s what she tried to tell herself.

And yet, here she was, sitting in the bar, like every other night. Waiting for some poor drunk bastard to ask her into bed, just to leave again the next morning. Waiting for someone to help her forget, even for a night.

What hurt her the most though, was she didn’t have a family anymore. Her parents were merlin knows where in Australia, without any memories of her existence; her best friend, who was almost like a brother, had told her from the very beginning that she was making a mistake. That he was trouble. That he couldn’t watch her make the biggest mistake of her life.

“Well kudos to you, Harry. You were right.” she muttered into the glass. Not that she would ever tell him that. She called for another shot.

Hermione actually hated the taste of alcohol. Rum tasted like toothpaste to her, and she didn’t like the fuzzy lip feeling of Whiskey. But then again, who wanted to get drunk off of wine or mixed drinks?

No one, that’s who.

“Granger? What are you doing here?”

 

Draco was pissed. He put three years worth of work into his relationship with Astoria, for his parent’s sake and what does she do?! Three weeks before he had planned to give in and marry her, she decides that they ‘just won’t work.’  He’d loved her. Of course he had. You can’t be in a three year relationship with someone without loving them at least a little. But he hadn’t been in love with her. That’s what hurt him the most. He had wasted three years of his life on someone that he wasn’t even in love with.

Thing was, he’d always known they weren’t meant to be together. He knew from the first kiss to the last, that she wasn’t his one. But he tried. Oh how he tried, because not trying meant admitting that he still wasn’t over _her_.

He stared at his empty glass and called for another. He was going to get royally pissed, then go home alone. Just like he had every night. He noticed a movement from the corner of his eye. It was _her_ , he knew it was, he could feel it in the pit of his stomach. She looked the same as she had four years ago.

Same curly rat's nest, same tucks and curves. But the light in her eyes was gone. Draco’s heart physically ached. Why did she look so sad? She was supposed to be getting married to that one asshole, Devon? she should have been happy. It’s why Draco had tried so hard.

He downed the last shot of whiskey and pushed off from the counter before his rational brain could return.

“Granger? What are you doing here?”

 

Hermione turned towards the voice. She knew that voice so well. It would float past her in dreams sometimes. Reminding her of what she could have had, but gave up because of her own selfish pride. She often thought about him, even while she was with Devon. She often wondered what would have happened if she hadn’t been so stubborn. If she had let him explain, or told him why she was so afraid. Her heart beat frantically in her chest at his closeness,  but that was how she knew he was real. Only the real one could make her heart beat faster by standing two feet away.

“Malfoy. What does it look like I’m doing here?”

“Not sharing.” he sat next to her and stole her drink, downing it in one go.

“That is nasty!” She cracked a smile at his grimace.

“I know.” He gave her a small grin in return and she had to fight her drunken urge to lean forward and kiss him, the way she’d done so many times before.

“So Granger. Since you are once again single, as made obvious by the lack of fiance. And I am once again single, would you like to cut to the chase and go back to your place or mine?”

“I wasn’t aware you were a one night stand sort of guy.”

“That’s because I’m not. If I take you home tonight Granger, you’re not getting rid of me again.”

“That’s an awfully big decision to make while drunk.”

“It’s a big decision to make while sober, might as well let your heart have a say in it too.” Hermione laughed and resisted the urge to kiss him again. She wasn’t sure why she was still resisting, she knew she’d be going home with him. It was just a matter of when.

She didn’t for a second believe that he’d stay though. No one had stayed for the morning after in over a month. Not since Devon. But despite everything her head was saying to her, about getting hurt or making another mistake, it was ultimately drowned out by her heart screaming yes into the oblivion.

“You just want to get me into bed.”

“I’m not gunna lie. The thought had crossed my mind. But that’s not the main reason. I’m not going to hurt you, Granger.”

“No I suppose that’s my job.”

He leaned closer and she could smell the whiskey on his breath. Strange how it smelled good on him.

“Hey now, It’s not entirely your fault.” She laughed humorlessly.

“Really? Because I looked it up afterwards and everything you said was true. I was just too proud to tell you.”

“I could have handled the situation a bit more delicately.” She frowned at him.

“There was nothing you could have done differently.” He shrugged and downed another shot of whiskey.

“Okay then, it was all your fault.” She shoved him off his stool while he just laughed. “Come on Granger, go home with me.”

“Fine. But you’d better have some of that fancy wine. I’m not nearly drunk enough.” He caught her and kissed her as she nearly fell off her stool. Before she could react, they were back in his flat.

 

Merlin did it feel good to have her back in his arms. There was no way he was letting her get away again. He accio’d a bottle of wine and pulled her towards the bedroom. Draco wanted to sing, or do something equally stupid. Instead he pulled her onto the bed and worked on removing the flowery dress she was wearing. It didn’t show nearly enough skin for his tastes. She leaned into his kisses with equal vigor.

Why had he ever let her leave? Why had he settled for Astoria, when all this time, he could have had her? She pulled away and sat up against the headboard, pulling the bottle with her. Draco stretched out beside her and pulled her closer.

She leaned up against his chest, now dressed in just her bra and panties. Draco hadn’t even noticed that his shirt was now missing as well. She opened the bottle of wine and took a swig straight from the bottle.

“We should play a game," she announced a bit louder than necessary.

“What kind of game?” He looked down at her wild curls. He’d missed those too.

“The regret game.”

“Very well. You go first.”

“I regret ever dating that Ass, Devon,” she declared.

“Why did you?” Draco brushed his fingers over her side just to watch her shiver.

“To get over you. Your turn.”

“I regret letting you leave.”

“Why did you?”

“I knew I couldn’t make you stay.” He took the bottle from her and took a long swig.

“I regret not hexing him when I had the chance.”

“There’s always tomorrow.”

She looked up at him and grinned before leaning up to plant a chaste kiss on his lips. One that he immediately deepened. “Uh uh mister. I’m not nearly drunk enough yet," she slurred

“I regret letting my parents continue to control my life.” He kissed along her neck

“Why did you?” she whispered breathily.

“Because I didn’t have you.” His lips caught hers again. “I love you," he muttered against her lips.

“How can you say that so easily after what I did?”

“Because it’s true. I love you. I loved you three years ago, I loved you every second since then and I’ll love you tomorrow.”

“But your veela-”

“Granger, I don’t give a rat’s ass about the veela thing. My choosing you wasn’t an accident. It has no bearing whatsoever on why I love you. I only told you about it because I wanted to share my entire life with you and that meant sharing everything.”

She pulled away and gaped at him with tears in her eyes and Draco knew he finally understood why she had left. He understood why she was so afraid of his heritage, afraid that he might have had some sway over her emotions.

She was the savior of the world, she could have had everything. But all she really wanted was someone who would be as loyal to her as she was to everyone else. He finally understood what he never had when she’d left, what she’d wanted was for him to want her.

“Y-your entire life?” her voice shook and he pulled her closer to him

“I _chose_ you. _You_ are my everything. That doesn’t just go away because you were being your usual know it all self. When I say I love you, it’s not just words, Hermione. It’s a promise. It’s forever. Why can’t you accept that?”

“Then why didn’t you fight for me?”

“Because I thought you were happy. I thought that maybe he was making you happy where I had so obviously failed.”

“You’re an idiot.” He grinned.

“Noted.” She leaned over and kissed him again.

“I’m scared.” He brushed a strand of hair from her face and wiped away a tear.

“Hey. You’re allowed to be scared sometimes. But I’m not leaving you, Hermione. I’m not ever going to let you go again. Your dipshit ex can suck it.”

“You do realize that you are also a dipshit ex.”

“Yeah but I’m hot so I don’t count.”

“Draco, that makes no sense.”

“Sure it does.”

“No it-” He shut her up with a kiss.

“Go to sleep, Hermione. We’ll talk about this tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow sounds nice.” she yawned and Draco smiled.

“Yeah it does.” 


End file.
